The Multicultural StriperPole Dancer Club
by TheElvishDwarve
Summary: What's this? Lukas, Vash, Lovino and Arthur keep going missing during the nights of the World Meetings? Alfred, Matthias, Roderich and Gilbert are going to find out why! Sucky summary is sucky)
1. The brilliant beginning

'Come on Lukas, if we don't get there on time Vash will have our heads!'

'I'm coming Arthur, these leather shorts are just hard to put on!'

'Fair enough-'

'What the hell's taking you so long!'

'Lukas can't get his shorts on!'

'Wrong size Lukas, wrong size...'

'I KNEW THAT! I just wanted to know if you knew that-'

'Just hurry up and change your shorts Lukas so we can start the show!'

'Thank you Arthur, let's go!'

Claps and screams of excitement could be heard from the stage to the dress-up rooms. Bright lights of red, blue and yellow lights shone over the crowd of men and women.

'You guys ready?'

'1'

'2'

'3'

The bright lights and cries reached the three men's eyes and ears as they opened the curtains to their beloved stage.

'Let's go'

'Dude, where were you last night! Everyone was looking for you, Lukas and Vash, nobody could find Lovino either,' Alfred yelled at Arthur. Last night nobody had been able to find the missing nations.

'Uh... You see, Lovino, Lukas, Vash and I went shopping last night, because Lovino had to stock up the day-cares food and so the rest of us decided to come!' Arthur explained to the curious American.

'Oh, cool. How did Lovino get that day-care job anyways?' Alfred asked.

'Uhhhh...'

'I was visiting the tomato bastard and he was having some trouble with the kids so I helped him out. Apparently the boss had been watching and offered me a job as an assistant,' Lovino explained. A wanpve of relief washed over our fav british gentleman being questioned.

'Lukas! Your back, where were you last night? Me and Emil were worried!' Matthias cried.

'It's nothing you should worry about, you stupid Dane,' Lukas sighed as he choked the Dane with his tie.

'Vash, you went shopping last night? How did you pull that off without going into a fit about cheap stuff?' Gilbert asked Vash.

'Please, I wasn't shopping for myself... I was with Lovino shopping for food for his day-care job. I'm not THAT obsessed,' Vash stated calmly.

'Lilli was worried about you, you dick!' Elizabeta screamed whilst hitting The Swiss with her trusty frying pan.

'Stop it women! '

'Keseses, zhe awesome me will stop zhe she devil!'

'Ow!'

'Alright guys! We need a new plan of attack!' Arthur said.

'Hell yeah! I've got a big headache because of Hungary's frying pan!' Vash cried.

'The tomato bastard's been yelling at me no stop for not telling him where I went!' Lovino complained.

'Anko is annoying,' Lukas stated.

'We're not going to get anywhere with this...'

'Oh, can I stay at your place tonight Lovino, my brothers kicked me out again?' Arthur asked.

'I don't know why you put up with them Art, they don't deserve you...' Vash sighed.

'I guess it's because there the only family I have left,'

'Far enough, it's hard to leave family,' Lukas included.

'Of course you'd know that, staying with that idiot Denmark, huh Lukas?'

'What's that suppose to mean?!'


	2. Vash the Fitness Teacher

'Screw it, we're going to be late!' Lovinocried. The gang (Iggy, Vash, Lovi and Norge) had come late to the meeting after a tiring session at the club by their boss. The four boys had been called to the club by their Boss because some bastard (quote Lovino) had scheduled a private session.

'I hate this job sometimes, shaft about you guys?' Arthur asked. They stopped walking for a second and creppily turned around to look at him.

'Which one?'

'Oh crap, I' going to be late for my class, see ya!' Vash called as he ran off to catch his train. As he speed off, past the speeding limit, Lovino turned to Lukas. 'What class?'

'Vash has to teach some PE class,' Lukas stated. As they neared the meeting room, they were greeted with an odd silence.

'I wonder what's going on in there?' Arthur questioned himself (or was he Flying Mint Bunny). They moved closer to the door with sudden fear. Hands shaking, Lovino opened the door. A black swirlly chair was in the middle of the dark room.

'We've been expecting you...' A voice called out as the chair moved around to reveal AMERICA, PRUSSIA AND DENMARK!

'Where have you guys bee- crap, Roddy, stop the chair, we're spinning to fast!' Gilbert cried. Lukas, Arthur and Lovino continued walking down the hall, after nicely been told the CORRECT directions.

'Hey, where'd they go?'

'Hello kids, I'm your substitute teacher for the day. Call me Mr. Zwingli, please remember it,' Vash said. Infront of our trigger happy friends was a mixed class of year fives and sixes.

'What happened to our teacher?' One asked.

'If I remember correctly, your real teacher is somewhere over the rainbow and buying a house in Narnia,' was Vash's response.

'Okay, today you guy's are going to run around the school three times and when you get back I want you to do ten push ups, 'kay, Okay. Go!' Vash instructed. All the students got up and started running around the school. Surprisingly (to Vash), only half the class came back and started doing push ups.

'Excuse me, but where's the rest of your class?' He asked one of the boys.

'Slacking off somewhere,'

'Is that so... Okay guys I'll spear you your muscles because we have to go collect the rest of your class. Lets go!' He commanded.

'Tell me, how did you get a gun into the country?' The princeple asked Vash. Vash was sitting in the office on a kindy chair after threading to shoot the students in his class.

'I know people, chocolate?' Vash asked. With a chocolate in hand, the principle said, 'Hand me the gun, or I'll call the police.'

'_Never_,'

'Give it at once!'

'No!'

As the princeple and Vash fought over the gun, it slowly left Vash's grip.

'Ha-ha, THE GUN IS MINE! DIE YOU FOOL!' The principle screamed and tried to shoot Vash, but found out he couldn't do it As he pulled his hand away for the gun, he found shoe polish on his hand.

'This isn't a gun, it's a potato!'

'How did your lesson go?' Lukas asked Vash. The group where sitting in the meeting room after everyone had left.

'The moron broke my potato gun in half!' Vash cried.

'I always thought fitness was bad for someone with lung cancer,' Lovino stated.

'It is, but only if your not used to it,' Vash answered. As Zvash looked around the room, he noticed someone was missing. 'Hey, where's England gone?'

'Ah, he has a date,' Lukas answered slyly.

Fin(land)


End file.
